


Yusuke Goes on a McFrickin Date

by Dragonpikachu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, someday I'll figure out how to use these tags effectively but until then, yes hello I can't write a serious title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonpikachu/pseuds/Dragonpikachu
Summary: So a while ago I was talking to my friend about how it's kinda sucky you can date the older women but not the dudes in this game. And then I started thinking about how a date with Yusuke would go and this happened! Might do Ryuji at some point if I can think of somethingAlso yes the title is awful, titles are hard and I hate them
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira
Kudos: 31





	Yusuke Goes on a McFrickin Date

**Author's Note:**

> So a while ago I was talking to my friend about how it's kinda sucky you can date the older women but not the dudes in this game. And then I started thinking about how a date with Yusuke would go and this happened! Might do Ryuji at some point if I can think of something
> 
> Also yes the title is awful, titles are hard and I hate them

Yusuke let out a sigh of relief at the sight of people gathering around his newest painting. He’d been in a bit of a slump since the criticism of his first work, but his new one had far more people connecting to it.

"It's not eccentric for the sake of being eccentric, like last time,” the critic who had expressed his disappointment with Yusuke’s last painting had told them earlier. “this is a truly striking piece of art."

Akira hadn’t been able to lift his eyes from Yusuke’s face the entire time, he had never seen him this happy before. Most of the time Yusuke tried very hard to be low key for most things, though he did often slip up and tended to act on his sillier side more then he’d admit. But this time? No, this time he was holding nothing back, his smile was wide and his eyes held such pure joy in them, Akira couldn’t help but mirror it.

“I just don’t even know what to say…” Yusuke said, still smiling at the small crowd around his work. “Thank you so much for your help with all of this…” Akira was about to respond with something modest like ‘oh it’s no big deal’ or ‘you did the real work’ but was cut short when Yusuke continued.

“I’m so happy, I could kiss you!”

He couldn’t have meant that. He was just being quirky like he always was, he had to be, but it didn’t stop Akira’s brain from short circuiting for a brief moment. And whenever that happened, his brain just seemed to go on autopilot and that’s when shit happened.

“I’d be willing to take you up on that.”

Like that.

Yusuke didn’t react for a second, giving Akira the smallest, briefest hope he hadn’t heard him, but of course he had no such luck. After a moment Yusuke blinked rapidly, as if he had just comprehended Akira’s statement. He turned to Akira, clearly shocked, his face slowly turning a brilliant red.

Akira just stood there, still as a statue. It was all he could do to stop himself from bolting out of the gallery altogether, god he’d really fucked this up hadn’t he?

“O-oh, right… I DID say that, didn’t I?” Yusuke abruptly turned away bashfully. “W-well… it would surely be a good way to cap off the night, wouldn’t it?” he said, his voice a little higher pitched than usual. “I- the air does suddenly seem to be filled with… r-romantic tension… u-um-”

Akira held his breath as Yusuke fumbled his words, he didn’t want to run the risk of pushing whatever was happening in the wrong direction.

Finally, Yusuke stopped stuttering and took a deep breath. He took a moment to steady himself and then turned back to Akira, face still a delightfully adorable shade of pink.

“I’m… sorry to t-take back my offer-” his eyes widened when Akira’s shoulders sagged a bit. “right now anyway!” he added quickly. “I just…” he covered his face with his hand. “I need… time. To compose myself.”

They stood there quietly for a while, until Akira thought it was safe to speak again.

“Perhaps…” he began slowly. “You could get back to me about that?” he offered.

“Yes… yes, I’ll- I’ll be sure to do that. I promise you!” Yusuke said determined.

____

It had almost been a week before Yusuke had texted him again, Akira had started to think he’d gotten cold feet. But this morning he had been greeted to Yusuke politely asking to meet with him in the park later, just the two of them. The fact that he felt the need to clarify gave Akira a warm feeling in his chest and he had felt giddy the entire day leading up to this.

And that warm feeling served him well, it was a chilly, cloudy day out today, and he couldn’t help but wonder what Yusuke had planned. It wasn’t like Yusuke was stupid, far from it actually, it was just that he’d been a bit sheltered for so long so he was a bit hapless when it came to social situations. Hell, that’s part of the reason they’d met in the first place.

Akira was brought out of his thoughts when he spotted a familiar face sitting at a nearby bench. He seemed to be zoning out while staring out over the water of the pond. Akira winced a bit when he saw him shiver slightly, he hoped he hadn’t been keeping Yusuke too long.

“Hey” Akira sat down next to him. “Sorry if I kept you waiting.”

Yusuke’s head snapped over to him, surprised. “Oh! Akira, I didn’t see you coming…” Akira couldn’t help but smile at the pink blush already present on Yusuke’s face, he almost felt bad about how much he enjoyed seeing him flustered.

“Here… I got this for you.” Yusuke handed him a single red rose. “I know it’s probably a tad cliche…” Akira was about to thank him, when he suddenly pulled it back. “Actually, I just had a wonderful idea!”

Instead of handing it to Akira, Yusuke reached up and tucked the flower behind his ear instead. Akira’s smile grew, of course Yusuke would do something like this. When he was done, he leaned back to look at Akira.”...you look beautiful.” he said sweetly.

Akira could feel his face heat up. “Thank y- ow” his hand flew up to his ear, accidentally knocking it loose and falling to the ground. When he brought his hand back, there was the tiniest amount of blood on it. Seems someone forgot a thorn.

“O-oh I… I thought I removed them all…” Yusuke’s said in a regretful tone.

“It’s ok” Akira tried to reassure him. “It was just a little prick, I think I can handle it.” he tried to joke. Yusuke still looked upset at his error though. Picking the rose up from the ground, Akira tried to change the subject.

“So… what are we doing on our date?” he was genuinely curious about what Yusuke had planned. Yusuke offered him a sad smile in return.

“Well… I had planned on going out in one of the boats, like we did a while ago” Akira smirked remembering that, especially now that those siblings they had talked to that day were now right. “But…” Yusuke sighed. “It’s far chillier today then I anticipated… I’m afraid it wouldn’t be as enjoyable now…”

“It’s alright, we can just keep that in mind for when it gets warmer.” Akira offered. To his delight, Yusuke’s face seemed to brighten up.

“Yes… yes there will be other times we can do that… well, I suppose we could have an early dinner instead, I booked a reservation for a restaurant nearby… I hope they don’t mind us being a bit early…”

____

“I’m sorry… we’re booked for the rest of the evening…” The waitress sadly told them. Yusuke’s shock was apparent all over his face.

“What?? But I booked a reservation a few days ago, I know we’re early but-”

“There’s a private party scheduled all day…” she told him, looking at her list. “Are you sure you booked it for today?”

Yusuke seemed to be getting desperate. “Yes! It should be under Kitagawa…”

The waitress look over her list, turning over a few pages. Suddenly realization appeared on her face. “Oh, it seems like your reservation is booked for this time… next week…”

There was a beat of silence as Yusuke processed this. “...what?”

“I’m very sorry…” she seemed a little nervous. Akira wasn’t surprised, this seemed like a fancy place where customers would get pretty demanding. Yusuke put his hand on his head and sighed.

“No, no… this is probably my fault… you can cancel that, I… I apologize for the confusion…”

Disappointed, Yusuke lead Akira out of the restaurant. He seemed like he was at a loss for what to do now, so Akira spoke up.

“We could go back to Lablanc, I’m sure Sojiro wouldn’t mind cooking us up some curry.” He suggested hopefully.

Yusuke looked like he wanted to argue the idea, but thought better of it. “I… yes, let’s just… do that…”

____

Dinner was quieter the Akira had expected. His heart hurt watching Yusuke mostly pick at his curry rather then eat it. He had hoped the familiar setting would make them more comfortable, but it seemed to do nothing for Yusuke’s mood.

“...it’s ok you know.” He tried to break the silence. “You don’t have to feel bad about it, people make mistakes.”

Yusuke didn’t answer for a moment, he looked like he was collecting his thoughts. “I… want to apologize to you Akira…”

“Yusuke-”

“Please, let me finish.” Akira nodded, allowing Yusuke to continue. “I… it’s not just the reservation, it’s that I have a distinct lack of… experience in this…” he sighed. “I’ve been approached before of course, but I’ve never… I’ve never felt so strongly for someone before… I wanted- I so BADLY wanted this to go right, but it seemed everything that could go wrong, did. I hurt you-”

“It was a prick from a small thorn Yusuke.”

“Still…” Yusuke put his head in his heads. “Absolutely nothing went the way it was supposed to…”

Akira waited for a moment before speaking up. “...for what it’s worth, I’ve been on worse dates.”

That pulled a small huff of laughter out of Yusuke, encouraging Akira to continue. “And even if they didn’t work out perfectly, you still had pretty good ideas, so you obviously have some clue of what you're doing. Though that said, I should tell you I’m not the fancy restaurant type, too stuffy for my tastes.” he tried to joke.

After a moment, Yusuke gave him a small smile. “I’ll remember that for next time.”

The thought of a “next time” made Akira smile brightly. Yusuke’s expression shifted, like he just realized something. “There is… still one more thing I had planned…” Akira only responded by raising an eyebrow. This spurred Yusuke to lean over the table and to gently put his fingers under Akira’s chin, slightly tilting his head up.

Akira sighed happily as Yusuke pressed his soft, warm lips against his. It was short and sweet, and Yusuke pulled back a bit quicker then Akira would have liked, though he had a feeling Yusuke had gotten a bit nervous because of his inexperience.

Yusuke sat back, the look on his face practically screaming the question ‘did I do ok?’. Akira couldn’t stop himself from bashfully covering his face with his hand. “You were right, that is a good way to cap off the night.”

Yusuke’s expression warmed considerably, it looked as if the weight of the world was finally off his shoulders and all that was left was this incredibly adoring look that made Akira’s face feel hot.

“I love you Akira, more than I could possibly express into words”

Akira’s chest swelled. “I love you too”


End file.
